


Silver Voices

by Bonnie_lassie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All Characters are muggles, F/F, Harry Potter is Dead, Hogwarts never existed, One Shot, adult years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_lassie/pseuds/Bonnie_lassie
Summary: It is the last day of term and while the students cannot wait to go home, Headmaster Hermione Granger is looking back before her big day.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Silver Voices

** Silver Voices **

Westminster Choir School was hidden in the heart of London. It had been the school she had visited herself when she was her students age. Hermione Granger had been exceptional student with a capable voice. Her acceptance to the school had been with higher ambition in the art of music, but her friend Harry had been the star of his term.

Harry Potter performed at the West End and sang a leading role on the famous Broadway before his career ended too soon. The rising star of his age had been fighting an addiction and withdrawn from any use, but the damage was done.

Hermione kept the memory of his smiling face close to her heart. They had been the first students of colour to be accepted to the prestigious school and immediately liked each other. He was still supportive when it became clear that Hermione was not a born singer, but the choir still needed her and her marks in other fields were even more of interest to the school.

The main front of the building was facing the street only one corner from the famous Westminster Abbey Cathedral, but each room was used for storage and administrative tasks. Music was kept in the hidden building on the other side of the schoolground, surrounded by the sleeping halls for the students who attended the school as a boarding school.

She had not believed to return when she did. Hermione Granger had the grades for science and research. She was told to have the ability to change the world, but music had proven all expectations wrong.

“Headmistress?” 

A knock on the door made her look up and across the room towards the one standing by the door. One of her very first students was Archie, who stepped into the room accompanied by his girlfriend. “Miss Granger, we wanted to wish you farewell and thank you for the wonderful time we could spent at this school”

“It was really a privilege to attend Westminster Choir School” Jill stood on her tiptoes next to Archie who was taller than this girlfriend and had an arm around her shoulders. “We couldn't have asked for a better time and… we wish you all the best for the next years and your big plans for the school and your personal life”

“Thank you, Archie, thank you Jill. This is so nice of you to come by again, but I thought you have this big party planned for all alumni” Hermione packed her last file before she grabbed her bag and left the table. She had her own plans for this night and did not feel like having a celebration, even if the pupils had invited her for this special occasion.

“We wanted to ask you something else too... the class was wondering if you would allow us to sing on your wedding day. We would love to make it your present” Jill sank on her feet while she held on to Archie' school jacket. The dark grey texture of the cloth was standing strong to the grip pressure on it, and Hermione noticed in the tightness of Jill's touch how nervous she was with every word.

The ceremony was going to be small and finally Hermione found her words with a smile. “I feel honoured you would make me such a gift, but I am afraid it is going to be only the two of us. It's how we choose it”

First it had been Harry who had been the reason she attended the Royal Holloway University of London but there it was that Hermione met the friend with the silver voice had become her muse and the one to show her a world she did not know she would enjoy this much.

Hermione might never have the voice to sing opera but she had mastered nine instruments and was virtuous on the flute. She had not planned to play the instrument at her own wedding, but for a moment she wondered if her partner had thought of singing a song to surprise her.

“We understand, Miss Granger. Thank you again for all the time together and our best wishes to the future Mrs Granger” Archie nodded and offered Hermione his hand to wish farewell.

The headmistress walked them to the door and stopped there for a moment after her students had left.

On a drawer next to the door were two frames with pictures. One was the memory of the day she graduated Royal Holloway with her girlfriend wrapping her arms around her from behind and lurking over her shoulder. Her girlfriend with the silver voice and her clear grey eyes, the birthmark on her cheek and courage in her heart was standing next to the frame of a boy. 

Hermione had kept the picture of Harry Potter. The boy who died when he was only twenty-five years old. The lonely boy had never shown his true feelings. He had been her friend, but the solitude had a larger grip of him and the pressure on his mental health had caused him to give up.

It no longer hurt as much as it used to. 

Hermione always thought of the good days, and she kept the picture as a reminder to see beyond the smile of her students. She wanted them to feel included and to look back at the school as a memory of home.

~*~

As she left her office, she thought about the fight the future Mrs Granger had been through. Even though Bonnie had a major degree in classic arts and music, she was not able to secure jobs in the first years.

Her birthmark had put people off and Hermione had feared for her smile to become as hollow as Harry's. A mask for Bonnie to hide behind and give up on herself. But unlike Harry, Bonnie was never alone. Hermione never let her girlfriend be on her own because she knew, together they were stronger. 

Many years had passed since she left Westminster Choir School. She had been one of the first female singers to attend the school and even twenty years later, she felt honoured. It had been a long way for her as well as for Bonnie, but they had not failed their dreams.

Hermione's bride was an established name in the music business and lately had made her dream come true to turn to the performing stage. 

Bonnie was the celebrated star of the returned musical Les Miserable after performing smaller roles in Cats and Rocky Horror Picture Show. The times to hide her face in make-up was over and the audience could be bewitched by a beauty which Hermione saw every day when she woke up.

On her way out to the street, the headmistress hummed a melody and passed by the happy faces leaving the school on their last day. Today she was one of them and left for a new part of her life. Unlike the seventh grade she would return but it would not be the same. She was going to be a slightly different woman, returning as the other Mrs Granger, and wearing a ring on her finger.

All her life she had been a student who cared for exceptional grades until Bonnie showed her to enjoy the time that was given to them. She was the spirit and motivation, while Hermione was inspired to be the revolution.

~*~

They met at the train station and left London for Brighton. Bonnie curled up on the seat next to Hermione and slept off the performances of the last week. 

By the sea side it was just the two of them, both wearing satin grey dresses and holding each other’s hand to promise the rest of their lives to each other, and while watching the sun to sink into the sea, Hermione stood behind her wife and wrapped her arms around Bonnie, listening to Mrs Granger singing a lullaby with her silver voice.

The end.


End file.
